


Twice for Good Measure

by cal1brations



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, I have absolutely no idea what this kink is called, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, cum kink, of the semen variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got a thing for this, don't you, Kotetsu?"</p><p> A small two-part tale in which Kotetsu is indeed a kinky old man and Barnaby has no sense of shame when it comes to Kotetsu. Good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> The exact name of this doc on my laptop is called: "this is the exact reason im going to hell".

The first time is an honest accident.

Barnaby is on his knees before him, hands holding each side of Kotetsu's slacks open as he sucks him off, right there in the fucking doorway, because he was too eager to let Kotetsu get more than two steps into the apartment before he slammed him against the door and ripped his trousers open.

Not that Kotetsu's complaining. If there's one thing he loves, it's a good blowjob, and Barnaby gives some of the best.

He groans around the taste of Kotetsu's cock in his mouth, sliding his mouth expertly over him. His teeth just barely brush over the sensitive skin, and it makes Kotetsu drop his head back against the door he's braced on, groaning out a couple curses as Barnaby drives him to absolute madness with that perfect little mouth of his. His hands go from his sides, to covering his mouth, to their comfortable destination at the top of Barnaby's head, carding through his hair as he struggles not to keep him still and _fuck_ that hot little mouth, but he manages, because like fuck he wants Barnaby to stop.

Barnaby's got a pretty excellent lack of a gag reflex-- or just really awesome control over it--which is fantastic, Kotetsu thinks, as Barnaby slowly works his way down, down, down Kotetsu's cock, nose nearly at his pubic bone when he takes in all that he can; fuck, it's so hot, the feeling, the desperate look on Barnaby's face as he slowly pulls back with a moan, a dribble of spit-mixed-pre-come running down his chin. Kotetsu wants to kiss it all up for him.

But Barnaby pulls Kotetsu's hips via the sides of his trousers, bringing his cock back into his mouth with a soft groan, moving to spread ticklish, feather-light kisses along the underside, which makes Kotetsu stutter out his name as he gives a quick buck of his hips. He's pretty close, but his brain can't seem to remember how to vocalize "Bunny I'm gonna come" or anything akin, so it goes unspoken.

However, the moment Barnaby moves in to use his hand, to cup Kotetsu's balls as he presses another round of kisses to the underside, Kotetsu chokes out some unintelligible noise, head hanging down as he comes, knees shaking from the intensity, and--

Oh.

_Oh._

Barnaby looks fucking incredible.

His glasses are slid down to the tip of his nose, stunning green eyes opened impossibly wide-- with what Kotetsu quickly recognizes as _horror_ when there seems to be enough bloodflow to his brain again-- and mouth hanging open in a perfect “O”, lips a little swollen from their previous work.

And, right, the part where Barnaby has hot semen _all over his face_. God, it's even in his hair. Dripping down the curve of his pale cheek, a few specks of it on his glasses. The come is not the surprise here, it's simply the fact that there is it, all over his fucking face. This is not something that has happened before.

His gaze goes from Kotetsu's softening penis up to Kotetsu's face, as if Kotetsu will have an answer for him. Like, "I'm so sorry, Bunny!" or maybe, "You were just so good-- I couldn't help it!" but, there Kotetsu is, staring at him with a gaze of burning amber, and Barnaby knows.

Kotetsu might not know himself, but oh, _Barnaby_ certainly does.

That is not just any look. The way Kotetsu's eyes are half-lidded like that, gaze so intent on Barnaby-- whatever he's waiting for is not something innocent, for that is not the gaze of Kotetsu but of _Kotetsu_ , being of lust that has every capability to make Barnaby scream in delight.

Barnaby smiles.

He slowly brings a hand to touch his stickied hair, letting his fingers drag through the mess of thick semen on his cheek, not to wipe all of it off, but some. Barnaby's gaze does not leave Kotetsu as he brings the fingers to his mouth, allowing himself to taste Kotetsu. He groans at the taste of it, thick on his tongue, and he licks his lips a little with a satisfied little sigh, so filthy but so incredibly good, Barnaby couldn't give less of a fuck. He's here to give Kotetsu the show he wants, and if it involves lots of those under-his-breath groans that always make Kotetsu react so wonderfully, Barnaby's going to moan himself absolutely hoarse to give it to him.

Kotetsu then does exactly what Barnaby expects him to do: moans filthily, bites his lip as he tries to keep any other embarrassing noises to himself while he watches Barnaby, filthy in Kotetsu's come, licking the stuff off his fingers like it's a goddamn _gift_ , a treat.

"You've got a thing for this, don't you, Kotetsu?" Barnaby asks him with a slowly growing smile that looks more like a predatory smirk, and the outright question makes Kotetsu's stomach drop in the horrifying realization that _he really fucking does_ , and he moves to cover his face in embarrassment, dragging his hat down to cover the blush he can feel crawling up his neck

"You like seeing me with your mess all over my face?"

Kotetsu feels conflicted, trapped between blurting out _Yes, fucking yes I do, fucking look at you, Bunny, sitting there like a fucking cumslut, waiting for me to filthy you up over and over,_ and the more respectable answer (to keep his pride) _Of course not, Bunny, it was an accident! You're the one sitting there making it look hot-- you always look good!_ He decides not to say anything at all.

But Barnaby is determined. He smiles as he slides his hands up Kotetsu's legs, his thighs, very gently tucking him back into his pants before he does up his fly for him, patting his limp cock like it's a very good friend of his, which, okay, it sort of is.

"What, you're not even going to look at what you did to my face, Kotetsu?"

Fuck, _okay_ , yes he is. He peeks out from under his hat, which Barnaby steals with a quick snatch, holding it out of Kotetsu's reach as he pins him against the door, looking at Kotetsu with sharp green eyes, demanding. Kotetsu groans a little again, cheeks red.

Barnaby softens, just a little. The point isn't to get Kotetsu to pass out from all the blood rushing to his cheeks (or wherever). "I'm not mad," Barnaby says simply, because he really isn't. Granted, it feels amazingly disgusting to have a conversation with semen in his hair and drying on his face, but, well, it's better than blood? Or whatever. It's not the worst thing ever, at least.

"It doesn't really matter if you're mad or not, Bunny," Kotetsu sighs, agitated almost, as he reaches for his hat to take back, slapping it back on his head and tilting it down over his face. "It's still embarrassing."

"So you _do_ like it?"

"Bunny!" Kotetsu whines, and Barnaby laughs as he allows Kotetsu a little bit of room.

"I'd kiss you, but I'm..." _covered in come_ , is exactly what he doesn't want to say, so he lets Kotetsu fill in the blank. (He grunts, so Barnaby figures he gets it.) "But, it's not a big deal. Don't look so down about it, okay?"

Kotetsu rolls his eyes, mumbles something that sounds like "That's easy for you to say," but Barnaby figures it's just the initial embarrassment of being called out that's making Kotetsu act so snippy, so he doesn't get upset in turn.

Instead, he goes to the bathroom to scrub at his face, cringing when he gets a bit of semen in his eye, which squicks him out and makes him scrub harder. He washes up for a long fifteen minutes.

But, hey. Kotetsu looked hot as hell. Barnaby remembers that part clearly as he pats his face dry.


	2. Part II

The next time it happens, it's even better, because Barnaby is prepared this time.

It's a long while later, maybe a few months, when Kotetsu finds himself at the blissful, receiving end of another one of Barnaby's incredible blowjobs. He's not sure where the kid learned to suck dick like he does, but damn, Kotetsu's thankful to whatever has contributed to Barnaby's skill with a cock.

They're in Kotetsu's bathroom, the small room stuffy with steam from their hot shower. Barnaby's hair is still dripping wet, but the way his long eyelashes cling together looks like a fucking work of art. Kotetsu thinks it's weird he's focusing on Barnaby's eyelashes when Barnaby's mouth is down there doing incredible things to him, but hey, there's a lot of Barnaby that Kotetsu likes to enjoy in one sitting!

But, he does focus on the blowjob from that point on.

Barnaby's hands pull Kotetsu's cock deeper into his mouth by grabbing Kotetsu's ass-- not as perky as his own, but still enough to grab there. He kneads Kotetsu's cheeks and thighs as he swallows down his cock hungrily, moaning eagerly each time Kotetsu's hips give a little jerk into Barnaby's mouth on accident-- he welcomes the attention, it means he's doing good, if Kotetsu can't keep himself still.

At some point, particularly when Barnaby is grinding the tip of his tongue against the little ridge on the underside, Kotetsu sucks in a sharp gasp, stammering as he warns, "I-I'm-- _ooh_ , Bunny, _there_... gonna come!"

Barnaby nearly grins.

He pulls back off of Kotetsu's cock then, replacing his oral ministrations with a hand as he jacks Kotetsu off instead, firm strokes of his hand. Kotetsu's looking down at him in confusion, unsure as to why Barnaby has seemed to change his prerogative, but Barnaby only offers him the sweetest of little smiles, an innocent glance from under his dripping wet bangs.

"Don't you want to come all over my face?" He asks, literally with the influx one might use to ask something normal like "Do you want butter on your toast?" Kotetsu's knees feel like jelly, as he finds himself particularly unsure as to whether Barnaby is really okay with something like this. He knows it's really fucking gross, so maybe he just--

"Come on, Kotetsu," Barnaby urges from below, letting his mouth hang open as he looks up to Kotetsu with brilliant green eyes, green with greed almost, from how bad he seems to want it, holy shit. Kotetsu's breath catches at the sight of him.

Barnaby smiles, laughs breathlessly as he pumps him faster, working a little twist in with his grip. "You know I want it," he's whispering, and Kotetsu could nearly sob-- Barnaby can get absolutely _filthy_ when he wants to, Kotetsu knows from being on the receiving end of a few particular texts that he may or may not have saved in his phone to touch himself to when Barnaby's not around.

"Bun-ny," Kotetsu's trying to warn, but Barnaby makes this greedy little grunt, and that's it, that's all it takes, because Kotetsu's gasping out in delight as he feels himself come, eyes slammed shut in delight as he tilts his head back, hips bucking forward as Barnaby milks his orgasm from him, groaning himself, like it's really such a joy for him.

There's a long moment before Kotetsu has the wits to open his eyes again, and when he peeks down, _fuck_ , it's even better than he thought it'd be.

Barnaby's sitting there, naked on the tile floor, looking like a fucking slut-- _woah_ , Kotetsu, too far, too far. Like a wonderful, _respectable_ King of Heroes, that has just had a very satisfying load of Kotetsu's semen shot all over his face. He doesn't lick it up, not right away, instead flicking his gaze up to Kotetsu, wanting him to see just what a fucking mess he's made, all over Barnaby's beautiful fucking face. God, he looks so hot like that, his mouth just slightly ajar, a dribble running down over his upper lip, which Barnaby licks away slowly with a hum, savoring it.

That's when he does the best part, dragging his fingers through the sticky mess to gather some on his fingertips, just enough to taste. He watches Kotetsu the entire time as he traces his pink little mouth a couple times before he sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, eyes closing and brows slanting as he moans at the taste. He's almost sucking his fingers like he was sucking Kotetsu's cock, and that particular realization makes Kotetsu whisper a stunned "holy shit" under his breath. Is there anything Barnaby can't do?

Apparently, clearing his face of Kotetsu's cum via licking it clean is one of them. Once he's teased Kotetsu enough, he moves to get up off his knees (which are red as hell from kneeling for so long, prints from the tile grouting there in his shins-- Kotetsu feels kind of bad), taking himself to the sink.

"Wait, wait!" Kotetsu hurries before Barnaby's hand can reach the faucet, and Barnaby looks to him, almost cringing. He has a feeling he knows what Kotetsu wants.

"Kotetsu--" he's trying to warn, but Kotetsu is aware of his come splattered all over him, and yanks him in for a hard kiss, which makes Barnaby _melt_.

He tastes like, well, semen obviously, but also like Barnaby, so Kotetsu really has no problem sliding their tongues together, fisitng his hand in Barnaby's wet hair as he kisses him like this, passionate and deep and crushing. He licks away the sticky semen from Barnaby's chin, sucking on his lower lip for a minute or two before he kisses him again, deep and needy. When he pulls back, it's to see Barnaby's stunned expression, his eyebrows lifted up to nearly his hairline, his mouth hanging in a little "O" as he stares at Kotetsu.

"That good?" Barnaby's asking, and Kotetsu feels his cheeks go hot as he rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he turns away in embarrassment.

"You're the one who got down on your knees," Kotetsu tries to defend in a huffy little mumble, and Barnaby laughs as he flicks the tap, bending down to wash his face (again). He doesn't seem angry at least, which is nice, because Kotetsu would totally understand if he was furious about this kind of thing--

When Barnaby is finished, drying his face, he calls out a mumbled, "Kotetsu," to get his partner's attention. Kotetsu looks to him in the middle of pulling on his boxers, tugging them up the rest of the way as he stands up straight, watching Barnaby smile a particular kind of smile, the kind of smile that is not really a smile, but a warning.

"I don't mind it here, but if you ever come on my face when I suck you off in the transporter? I will _bite it._ "

Kotetsu stares, mouth open in awe as Barnaby pats his cheek lovingly, pressing a kiss to Kotetsu's forehead before he struts out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Granted, he's just been allowed to indulge in his... interest (he _refuses_ to call it a kink, because he is _not_ a kinky old man!) here at home, so he should just be grateful. After all, he'd probably cry if Barnaby came all over his face like that.

He moves to dress himself the rest of the way, and even hangs up the towels in the bathroom. After all, Barnaby allowed Kotetsu one pleasure, and Kotetsu knows Barnaby's a tiny bit of a neat freak, so he figures it's a fair trade.

(Barnaby teases him again after dinner, calling him a kinky old man-- word for word!-- and Kotetsu socks him hard in the shoulder, pointedly ignoring Barnaby's groans of pain as he wheezes in laughter. Such a _brat_.)


End file.
